Guilty Pleasures
by harvestmooneve
Summary: High School AU. KacChako. Katsuki Bakugou was team captain of the UA basketball team. Ochako Uraraka was the leader of the cheerleaders. No one thought that he'd actually have a chance with her, but taking his chance was the easy part. Protecting her, loving her, winning her! That was the challenge of his life even if it cost him everything.


**_Guilty Pleasures_**

A renegade firecracker had more tact than Bakugou Katsuki, and yet here he was trying to talk to the lead cheerleader, Uraraka Ochako because of a stupid bet he made with his friends. They had training at the same time, so all he had to do was go up to her and say, "Go to the party with me on Saturday, Roundface." Easy enough, right? Well, he said it and had to stare at her wide, brown eyes for a full ten seconds before she even opened her mouth.

"I'm already going with Deku," she replied with a bigger blush than usual on her pink cheeks. Scratching the back of her head, she averted her attention. "I wanted to go with Iida, too, but I guess it worked out this way."

Bakugou was the star of the UA High basketball team, so no one had rejected him. Ever. Of course, he had shown no interest in girls, and he still didn't. However, he certainly did not appreciate her high and mighty rejection. Who the hell did she think she was? Growling, he said, "I don't think you heard me. We're going to Denki's party." His eyes shifted to her feet when he noticed that as he took a step forward, she took a step back.

Teachers let him do whatever he wanted because he was the star of UA. His friends had worshiped him all throughout junior high school. Nothing had stood in her way like the ponderous bolder that was Ochako. He gripped the inside of his orange letterman jacket and pulled it to cover his black tank top.

She had kept her carrot orange skirt and cheerleader top on, and Katsuki only paused for a moment to wonder if the autumn draft chilled her. In fact, the longer they stood in that hallway, Bakugou noticed the color of her cinnamon hair and the fragrance of her glistening skin. Glaring down at her, he wondered why he couldn't even make her flinch. And, of all people, she had to utter that dork's name - Deku.

Fuck him! He slammed his fist into the wall and sneered after her silence. Raising his hands like he grabbed at the air between them, he huffed and puffed before he realized he couldn't force her to do anything. He might have been the biggest asshole on campus, but he rather die before he became a legitimate creep. It's one thing to get rejected by this goodie two shoes, and it'd be another thing to have to resort to something heinous to get his way.

Like a snob, she turned her back to him with a sigh or his name and not another word. His eyebrow and nostrils and almost everything twitched. For the first time Bakugou noticed the power of her poised saunter and how her hips rocked in that skirt from side to side. Aesthetically, the view pleased him. Otherwise, her sensual strut sparked an outraged battle cry from his gut. "Uraraka!" he shouted. "I'm not gonna let you get away with this."

He remembered her name that time.

The blue double doors shut behind her before an uproar of laughter erupted from behind him.

"Did you get that on tape, Sero?" a boy with spiky red hair asked his goofy, grinning friend who nodded in response.

The blonde grabbed his stomach before he could finally gasp for air. "Did you really think you could do something like that - ask one of the hottest girls in school on a date?"

"Where's our money, Bakugou?" asked Sero before letting out another chuckle.

A man of his word, Bakugou reached his shakey hands into his pockets for his phone before he transferred $20 to each of them. "Happy?!" Bakugou shouted at Denki, Sero, and Kirishima. He then returned his glare to the double doors that where Ochako had left.

The red haired kid had an ounce of pity for the ill-fated Bakugou. "She's not coming back. How could you not believe us when we told you that she had the hots for Deku?"

Deku, his childhood friend had always been a pain in his side. Sometime during the summer camp before high school, he had learned to stay in his lane, but Bakugou never imagined that the green haired dork's lane would be higher than his. And, she liked that benchwarmer? Bakugou saw himself as stronger, smarter, and better than that loser could ever hope to be. "Whatever,Kirishima, like I give a shit," he mumbled before he wandered towards the door. "I'm going to dinner."

Studying the definition of his hands, he couldn't help but to question why his status didn't immediately win her. He had straight A's, merit scholarships, and the strength of a hundred 16-year-olds. As much as he hated to dwell on it, he thought about the rejection for hours.

Although jocks didn't own the schools like they did in junior high school, their private boarding school had a stellar record of unstoppable sports teams. One of the teams happened to be the junior varsity basketball team. Everyone told him since elementary that his lay ups and eventually dunks could pay his way through, high school, college, and life if he wanted. And, everyone knew how badly Bakugou wanted to be a pro.

So then, when his deadweight, weakling childhood friend reached a spot on the starting line-up earlier that year, Bakugou could admit that the impending competition threatened his pride. Suddenly, this bench warming water boy from the chess club caught the attention of the entire school and apparently that girl from the countryside.

Scratching his chest, he scoffed at the odd frustration that built up in that area. He'd have to pay her back for making a fool of him like that.

* * *

Before class the next day, Bakugou shoved his elbow into a locker that Mina said was that girl's in the locker room near the basketball court. Promptly, the metal, blue door popped open. In his pocket, he held a stink bomb that he made in his dorm room the night before. Girls liked smelling like fields of April flowers - not rotten April Easter eggs, so the plan should have worked out perfectly.

He snickered to himself before he noticed a pair of pink and black sweatbands, several pairs of broken ear buds, and a black, half-full water bottle. What was she? A gym rat like him? Bakugou could have sworn the he had never seen a girl like her at the campus gym, but then again, he had only started looking at her a few days ago after a sports festival race. What other facts would he find about Uraraka?

"Bakugou," complained Uraraka before she signed. Seeing him there didn't anger her, but the sight certainly annoyed her.

Jumping, Bakugou turned around in the girls' locker room to see the owner. His arms and legs grew stiff. What did this look like? "Mind your own business!" he yelled before he cracked the putrid bomb in his hands. The abhorrent stench scattered throughout the room.

He said that as he sifted through her things. Uraraka sighed as she held her nose, "I know you don't actually like me, so trackin' my locker down ain't gonna convince me that you have a thing for me. You probably did it because of a bet or something, right?"

Why did his face feel hot when she appeared behind him like that? The sting spread down his neck. Then, once she read him like she did, he felt vulnerable and ashamed like she discovered something she wasn't supposed to know. "You don't gotta like me. I just needed-" he began before he stopped himself. "Tch! Why the hell am I still talking to you?" Slamming the locker door, he turned around to fully face her.

Uraraka never hated Bakugou. She had a feeling he had a good heart. However, he definitely crossed the line with how he picked on Deku. The poor green-haired Midoriya just wanted to repair their friendship, and in return, Bakugou poured milk on him during dinner the night before. They exchanged a look - a long look before Uraraka let out another deep sigh.

"Stop doing that!" demanded the blonde as before he rubbed his forehead with his palm. How was she comfortable with staring him down while standing less than a foot away from him?

She took a step closer and properly turned the combination lock without a single twitch or flinch. "I'm going to run a few laps," Uraraka smiled as she turned the lock inches from Bakugou's head.

Finally, he stepped to the side. "Laps? Cheerleaders do that?"

Shrugging, she answered with a light giggle, "I do. I'll see you at the party tonight. Don't forget there's no practice because it's gonna be too cold."

He paused for a second before he watched her unload her workout wear from her black and white duffle bag. So that was it? She dismissed him? Most people feared him enough to try to bend to his wishes, but she - Uraraka was different. That only made him want her more, but in what way did he want to have her? Stomping away in his military green Nike sneakers, he felt a certain tension tug on his back like a bungee cord. He kicked the swiveling door open and took his final steps out the locker room before releasing a heavy grunt of a sigh.

She kicked him out of the room, didn't she? Did she know what that would do to her reputation? If he didn't put her in her place as a pom-pom trophy, then she'd never learn. What kind of cheerleader needed to train anyway? Everyone knew their fake ass cheers fell silent in the raucous room of the basketball court.

Turning around, he kicked open the door once more. "And another thing! I don't buy for a fucking second that a prissy chick like you is gonna go out there to run," he said to the pearly white sports bra of absurdly round breasts. It matched her insanely plump and satisfying panties full of ass. How could he see the contrast of her milky hips?

He gulped.

"Ah! Bakugou! Come on, get out!" she urged with the pink blush on her cheeks deepening in hue to an apple red.

Red - much like his entire face and ears and neck and like the heart that pounded in his chest faster than he could run.

Staggering back, he shouted, "What the fuck?" Maybe he should have ran. He didn't want to get caught up in whatever trap this was. "I'm gonna get you for this, Roundface." He fell flat on his bottom before scooting backwards towards the exit. This heavy interest hindered him to the point that he could hardly stand up straight. That witch had hypnotized him until swirls spun in his eyes. While he thought the view of her half naked body would make him wretch, a new variation of hunger and thirst overwhelmed him that morning.

When Uraraka told her female friends about the mess with Bakugou, they told her to report him for harassment. However, she refused. The way she saw it - Bakugou just wanted some kind of prize or trophy. While she didn't see herself as the ultimate achievement, word probably got out that she was head over heels for his adorable childhood friends.

She always had a sweet spot for passionate nerds, and when she learned that that nerd could play basketball like a pro, that sealed the deal on her crush. Midoriya worked hard, and coming from a poor family, work ethic enamored her. Guys like Bakugou never had to try hard for anything.

Glancing down at her body, she observed the matching ensemble of underwear and adjusted her breasts. Midoriya never looked at her like Bakugou did that morning. As her cheeks burned, she realized that maybe she liked being observed. Her breath became heavier before she slammed her locker shut to wake herself. What kind of primitive heat overwhelmed her senses like that?

Maybe she felt particularly hormonal that morning. She would take any excuse to deny the fact that perhaps she enjoyed Bakugou's stare on her.

She gulped.

Taking out a purple basketball jersey from her bag, she dressed in it before sighing, "Well, I guess I'm growing." She pressed her forehead against the locker, for she immediately wondered what Bakugou would say.

This weird connection they just had was way worse than a crush. He had drawn a perverse predilection for exhibitionism from her. And, she could imagine the haughty smirk he'd have if he could read her thoughts in those moments.

She had no time to think about boys at all. Not even Midoriya should have been able to distract her. UA Private High accepted her on a cheerleader scholarship. If she got distracted from the finals coming up in December, then she risked her future at the school.

Uraraka knew that she needed to work hard like Deku to get to be a pro.

But for that morning, she would calm her nerves of spending an entire evening with him by shooting some hoops and playing basketball alone. Maybe she could mimic his smash dunk that he used to win the last game.

Hopefully, Bakugou didn't pull any pranks that would get in the way of their good time. Earlier that year, he poured fish heads on Midoriya in the cafeteria. Thankfully, that was the breaking point for Midoriya. He had finally fought back and stood up to Bakugou that day.

Now, the question was: how would Bakugou break Uraraka?

She signed and scolded herself.

Or, would it be the other way around? After all, he had already scurried away in a puddled mess.

Uraraka giggled. She looked forward to Denki's party.

* * *

EDM music blasted from the gated ranch house that Denki's uncle owned. He happened to live in the next town over from their boarding school and left for a vacation overseas that Friday. Kirishima drove Sero, Mina, and Bakugou in his candy red convertible Jeep Wrangler. Mina sat in the front of course. Everyone complained that the autumn weather made things a little too chilly to have the top down, but Kirishima insisted that this was the only acceptable way to pull up to a party.

The kids at UA followed the rules on campus, but they still needed a break from the rigid structure of boarding school life. Well, Bakugou never went to parties. He prioritized studying above socializing with these half-wits. However, tonight was different. He needed to see if she actually went to a party with that dork.

"Don't start anything, Katsuki," Mina advised as she peeked over her. "She doesn't like you. She likes Deku, so just hang out with us tonight, alright?"

Kicking her seat, he barked, "Bullshit! Who'd want to be seen in public with that freak?"

Sero laughed and pushed his ash-blond friends shoulder, "Aw, Bakugou's got a crush on Ochako."

Keeping his hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, Kirishima mumbled, "You know he's not gonna listen to you, Mina." He pulled into a free spot in the long driveway leading up to the garage. Cars had parked on the grass like a concert went down indoors. Good thing he found a place to park.

"What was that?! You said it yourself that they're not dating, right? That means nothing is set in stone," asked Bakugou as he climbed out the window.

Kaminari interrupted Bakugou's rant as he emerged from the large, lit up house in black, button-down shirt. "'bout time, guys. It's just like you guys to show up an hour late."

Shoving past the electric blonde, Bakugou marched up the stone pathway to the house. He shoved his hands into his camouflage cargo pants and grumbled to himself the entire way there.

"What the hell is his problem?" exclaimed Kaminari as he gestured to the fuming Bakugou. "Don't tell me he's still got a stick up his ass about Ochako. He better not start shit here." Slightly paranoid, Denki checked behind him and sighed. Forget his uncle - his girlfriend, Jirou would murder him if he let Bakugou start drama at their party.

Sero rested his hand on Denki's shoulder and sighed, "I can't promise you anything. Looks like he's got a crush or something."

After turning off his car, Kirishima checked to make sure Mina safely exited his car before jogging after Bakugou. "I've gotta make sure!" he announced with a brief wave.

Mina placed a hand on her hip and groaned, "I swear. Kiri acts like he's dating Bakugou half the time. He's always looking after him like a zookeeper." Perhaps, she felt a sense of jealousy. Mina knew the red haired guy since they were kids, but they never made anything official. There had to be something there, though. She pouted to herself.

"Maybe a girl like Ocha take over, ya know? She's harder on him than Kirishima is, and she's already got that asshole wrapped around her finger. Could you imagine if he were horny for her, too?" suggested Sero as his arms crossed against his chest.

Tilting her head, Mina stuck out her tongue. "I like Bakugou and all, but I couldn't do that to Ocha. He's a total asshole," she reminded them.

Slinging his arm around the back of Sero's neck, Denki whispered, "Okay, so let's just get him to see her in a different light or maybe a different dark."

"You lost me," muttered Sero as sweat slipped down his temple.

Sitting around the banana yellow sectional couch, Bakugou looked like the deranged Alex Delarge as he fumed and leered over at Uraraka Ochako. His heart pounded louder than the music as he realized the longer he waited, the less likely he'd have the guts to approach her. Who would show up to a party with that goofy green-haired dork? He adjusted his letterman jacket and pulled out his iPhone to check the time.

Among him with red solo cups fully of buzz-inducing alcohol, his friends chatted amongst themselves before the bold Kaminari turned to him and asked, "Hey, Bakugou! You gonna lose your virginity tonight?"

"The fuck? Virginity?" He asked this before a delay until he finally recalled from a TV show what that was. "Like I give a shit about something like that."

"Your the last virgin on this couch," mentioned Denki.

That snapped Bakugou's attention to the group of guys. His eyes widened as he leaned back to get a view of Kirishima's flustered blush, Denki's proud smirk, and Sero's unnerved grimace. "You're fucking kidding me."

Per Mina's advice, Kirishima interjected an additional line of advice to avoid future complications. "But it only counts if the girl tells you that she wants it. Girls practically begged us to satisfy them," he lied about that last part. His first experience was with Mina on a late night of studying and fooling around. Face as red as his hair, he exhaled. But, they agreed to never talk about it again.

Ochako begging him to satisfy her? He had to see that, but how would he get to that point?

"Hey, Ochako! Come over here!" shouted Kaminari across the room. Leaving over, he whispered, "Those black legging look pretty hot on her, don't they?"

What?! When it came down to it, Bakugou had no idea how he could even talk to her. At the worst moment possible, he remembered her full moon of an ass inside the girls' locker room.

Coincidentally, Uraraka happened to think of the exact same moment. Sweat gathered on her forehead as she nervously pranced over to the group of guys. Maybe that's what they talked about - that moment in the locker room.

Midoriya had taken a moment to talk to Tsuyu and Mei, so she had some time to mingle. Hopefully, Bakugou and his gang didn't ruin her chance to turn this night into something remotely romantic.

Waving, she pushed her knees together in her lacy, white dress and black leggings. Her bubblegum pink converses brought the whole outfit together. "Hey, guys," she politely greeted. "Hey, Bakugou."

Katsuki's face burned like crazy. He couldn't even look at her.

Sero grinned, "Ocha, come sit with us. Bakugou said you looked pretty lonely."

"I did not!" Bakugou shouted at the ground between his knees.

"Um," she stammered. "Okay? I can sit here for a while. What's up? Thanks for letting me come to the party. It's pretty fun."

The group of guys had already gotten buzzed except for Bakugou of course who strictly lived the straightedge life.

Flirtatious as ever, Denki interjected, "Say, Ocha. Sorry about Bakugou. You know how he is."

Uraraka didn't understand why his friends talked about him like he wasn't there or why he held his head between his knees. However, she began to feel a bit of pity for him. What if he just wanted to be friends with her? "Katsuki," she said softly.

Like a fucking angel.

"Let's play a game to break the ice," suggested Sero like they had planned. "You know, 7 minutes in heaven."

"What?!" exclaimed Bakugou and Uraraka.

* * *

Chest to chest in the tiniest closet in the house, Bakugou and Uraraka somehow ended up in the compact space. Surprise, surprise, after a few spins of the bottle, Ochako spun and got Katsuki. This had to be rigged, but she couldn't think about that. They could hear each other breathe!

The thick air of the closed in space suffocated them, and they stared at each other in the darkness of the pitch black closet like the only source of air lied within each other. You see, everyone knew that Bakugou lacked inhibitions.

But no one knew that under certain circumstances like with a heated, hot-and-cold boy on a chilly autumn night, Ochako had less reservations. Without a trace of alcohol in her blood, she earnestly asked, "What should we do?"

He'd look like a loser if he said nothing, but he couldn't even speak. Words fell flat and he babbled, "Uh, what?" Weren't they supposed to have sex or something? Of course, he shouldn't have said that.

"Ya' know, tonight's been rough for me. Deku's gotten to be really popular with girls. I feel like I'm going crazy with jealousy because I know he'll never notice me like that," she sighed as she squeezed her hips and felt him look. "I heard rumors that I'm kind of chubby for a cheerleader, so I wonder if that's the reason."

Pushing her against the wall with his chest, her breasts squeezed between them as he placed his hands on either side of her head. "Deku's a dork, but he's not a fucking idiot. He knows a hot piece of ass when he sees one," he growled as he lowered a hand to hover over her hips. Biting his lip, he smirked at their distance.

"S-Shut up!" she stuttered with her signature blush covering her cheeks. "I know you're not actually going to kiss me." Her sweaty palms pressed against his shoulders.

"Here's a rule about me, Roundface: if you want me out of your hair, stop playing hard to get," the blonde man warned as he neared her ear. "That kind of shit drives me crazy."

Chills raced down her hot neck and sparked an innate fire from within her petite frame. Without thinking of the lurid expression he had in his softened eyes or the vibrations he had in his growl, she turned her head to press her lips against his.

Maybe she just wanted to kiss him, but she didn't expect to feel his hands slide up her spandex leggings to caress her ass. And, she couldn't predict that after wrapping her arms around him that she'd twirl her tongue inside his hot mouth.

Fuck, this girl was good. He had never been kissed before, but he couldn't get enough of it. While he never gave a damn about desserts, the sweetness in her satisfied a craving that he hadn't had before that night. Could something as phenomenal as this embrace happen more than once in a lifetime?

Then, she, who had never touched a man like this before, met his soul with hers. She panted and with each exhalation, she lost a part of her sanity. Was this the kind of tension that kept her and pulled her closer than she had ever been with a person before? Her fingers danced through his sweaty hair.

Without notice, the door flew open. Jirou and Mina stood at the archway. They had come there to rescue her, and yet, they found Uraraka locking lips with the captain of the basketball team? What happened?

Appalled at the position of their hands - on his chest, on her butt, all over each other - Bakugou and Uraraka screamed with their wide eyes. How'd this happen?! What did this mean?

Their faces had never been so hot.

* * *

 **A/N: Oops, I wrote a high school AU for the first time. I started the next chapter of Float Away with Me, so there you go. I don't know when I will update this. Sorry.**

 **I've had a pretty shitty evening.**


End file.
